


Without A Fight

by ttfan111robstar1



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttfan111robstar1/pseuds/ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Light forgot his and Misa's four year anniversary. They say don't go to bed angry, that's true. But it's really something when they do.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Without A Fight

Light got to the door of his apartment, and opened it with a heavy sigh. It had been a long day of trying to outsmart the NPA. When he opened it, he saw something unexpected. Misa, sitting in her chair in their dining room, arms crossed and glaring at him. Two candles were completely melted in their holders, and two plates of food were uneaten.

She was mad. Shit.

"Misa?" He asked.

"Where were you?" She demanded. "I've been waiting for you all night."

"I was at headquarters. I keep telling you not to wait up for me."

"I kind of thought I should since I made us a special dinner." She said pointedly.

"Misa, you know I'm not usually home in time for dinner." He said calmly. "I appreciate that you make the effort but-"

"Light, do you know what today is?" She cut him off.

He was silent a moment, thinking she would tell him. When she didn't, he ventured a guess. "Thursday."

"It's our anniversary, Light." She said, pointedly.

Oh fuck.

There were very few things that had scared him since acquiring the Death Note. But Misa's anger was one of them. She was unpredictable when angry, and that wasn't something he liked. He needed order in his life, and when the woman in his life who was also a lynchpin in his plot to become God was angry there was no telling what chaos would befall him.

He needed to fix this, and quickly.

"I'm sorry, Misa. You reminded me last week, and I don't know how I could have forgotten. I've just been so busy at work that I-"

"Light, do you realize how rare I am?" She cut him off again. "You'll never find another girl out there like me! I have the Shinigami Eyes, I know who you are, I've killed for you, and I still would, and I would die for you if that's what it took. All I have ever wanted was your happiness, but I do expect that every so often you realize what you have, and that especially means our anniversary! Nobody will ever know you like I know you and I hate that you've taken that for granted." She said seriously.

Light was completely taken aback. To have anybody, let alone Misa, talk to him that way was like a punch to the gut. "Misa…"

"If you don't want to appreciate me, then I'm going out so somebody else does." She said, going to their bedroom.

It took him a second to regain his wits, but he followed her. She had grabbed a pair of fishnet stockings and was pulling them up her long, smooth legs.

"Misa, it's not that I don't appreciate you. You know I do. I just-"

"Forgetting a date is one thing. Forgetting four years of your life with somebody is something else." She said, voice icy.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"What is there to say? You forgot, and I'm angry with you. That's all the talking that needs to be done." She said, finishing putting the stockings on. She went to touch up her make up, applying mascara to her eyes. "For all the things I do for you, asking for one night together shouldn't be that much." She said.

"Misa-" He reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, but she swatted it away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. "You had your chance at doing that and you didn't take it anyways." She said, pulling on a jacket and grabbing her purse.

For the first time, he really caught sight of what she was wearing. A red dress, just below the knee made up of lace that was nearly see through with a six inch slit up her thigh that was wrapped tightly around her, along with six inch silver stiletto heels. The jacket she'd chosen perfectly matched her dress, and a pendant necklace dropped into the cleavage exposed by the plunging neckline of the dress like an arrow pointing to something important.

For some reason he didn't like the idea of her going out in this. It shouldn't have bothered him- her clothing choices never had before- but something about this was different.

"I don't want you to go." He said.

"Well, I'm going." She said.

"You can't go." He argued.

"Why not?" She challenged.

He went toward her, deliberately making his voice tender. "Because I can't let go of you."

He wrapped his arms around her. She had to fight to keep herself from giving into his touch. This was just too important. "And just how are you going to stop me from leaving?" She challenged, glad her voice sounded stronger than she felt.

"How?" His lips were right by her ear. "I'm going to take you. Right here. Right now."

She sucked in a breath at that. In all their years together, he'd never once initiated sex. She would be stupid, a fool to refuse him. And yet, frustrating him was making her so aroused.

"And what if I stop you?" She whispered.

He couldn't fight the feelings of lust that the statement provoked. He wanted her, right there, right now.

"We both know you don't have it in you." He murmured.

She turned herself around in his arms, and there was no mistaking the lust in her eyes. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Light."

"Really?" His eyes were dark with his need for her. "And just what don't I know?"

"How strong I am." She said, and didn't kiss him, even though she desperately wanted to.

"Well then." He said, and pressed her against the nearby wall with his body. "How about I show you how strong I am?"

He leaned down, and kissed her. The second their lips met, they were hungry. Hungry for each other.

Light pulled away from her. "Are you weak yet?" His voice was a husky murmur.

She was weak. Weak in the knees, weak in the heart, but she wouldn't show it. "Not even close." She said, looking him right in the eye.

"Guess I'll have to up my game." He said, going back to kissing her, and plunging his tongue into her mouth as his hands roved and caressed every curve she had. The amount of hunger seemed to grow like a vast emptiness, consuming everything else. He lifted her up, and pulled her legs to his waist, moving up and down them in rough strokes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

When they had to part for air, she spoke. "I'm still not giving up."

The words sent a jolt through him that went straight to his member. He sucked in a breath, desire overwhelming him as he pressed her up against the wall. He needed her right now, without question, but he wouldn't, couldn't admit to it. So, he went back to kissing her, but started undressing her right then.

The second she felt him unzipping her, her resolve crumbled. She was still angry but she couldn't deny him this. Not when she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. She broke apart.

"Love me. Love me now." She said. "I want you so bad."

His lips hungrily attacked hers, working his way down her neck, kissing her shoulder. "I thought you'd never ask." He said. The words were victorious.

And so he took her. They rutted each other frantically, stripping each other of their clothes and rushing to the bed. Desire, hot and heavy, streaked through them both with the speed of a freight train. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, as she pulled him closer to her. She didn't ever want to let go. He entered her almost immediately, all of his pent up frustrations going into it, into her. Thank goodness he had trimmed his nails recently or he would have left raking claw marks on her back. Though, he mused, that might not have been such a bad thing. They would mark her as his. He liked that thought.

As he thrusted into her time and again, he thought about all of the things she'd said so angrily to him, all the reasons she was made, and they made his desire and excitement skyrocket. His body was climbing, winding up and begging for release. She smelled like jasmine and sweat, and somehow it made her even more attractive.

"Tell me you love me." He said. It was somehow both a plea and a command.

"I love you." She said, and meant it.

It was what they both needed. Their bodies exploded like stars in space, with each of them crying the other's name.

As they lay in bed, panting, having finally released their anger, they spoke softly.

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you."


End file.
